


Horror Movies, Salty Fingers, and Cake

by insideimasadrainbow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideimasadrainbow/pseuds/insideimasadrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein the guys have a horror movie marathon and Calum is way not interested</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Movies, Salty Fingers, and Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this and a new fan of 5 Seconds of Summer. I love these boys and their wonderful music and personalities. This is my first one shot (I guess?) of the boys. I've fallen in love with Cake so that's mostly what you'll see me post about. Hope you enjoy!

Calum couldn't understand.

"Ah! Gross Michael!"

Calum never understood even back before fame hit them.

"What now?!"

Crystal blue eyes stared ahead unblinking.

"We're also eating those so quit with the finger dribbling salt shit!"

Calum heard a loud crash and on instinct turned to the TV.

"Go get your own bowl then!"

He wish he hadn't. A covered figured jumped at the screen making him flinch.

"THIS WAS MY BOWL."

Luke sighed and stood up from the couch he shared with Calum. "Movie's over guys."

He sounded calm. How could he sound calm after watching such a horrific movie?

Michael bopped Ashton. "You made me miss the end. Are you happy now? Are you fucking happy?"

Luke quietly switched out the Gallows and put in Annabelle. One down, one in, and two to go.

"Now you know how I feel after eating your finger salt!" Ashton threw back and bopped Michael in return for good measure.

Calum saw what movie Luke just put in and inwardly groaned. Why did Micheal have to go and pick that one?

"Excuse me, but are you two done bickering yet like some old couple?" Luke intervened as he sank back down on the couch. Calum shifted so he was closer to the younger boy's warmth. "Because some of us would like to watch our next movie in peace."

Calum didn't want to watch the movie. He didn't want to watch the first movie. He hated horror movies. They freaked him out, but he'd rather swallow his tongue than tell that to his band mates. The Kiwi blinked. Scratch that, he'd tell them because he liked his tongue connected with his mouth and not the inside of his stomach.

"I would also love to watch our movie in peace." Michael agreed and gave Ashton a pointed look. The drummer pouted in return. "Ash, do you mind?"

"Keep your salty fingers away from my chips and then I won't mind." the brunette shot back. 

Luke rolled his eyes and reached towards the table to grab the remote. He pressed the Main Menu button and Calum's nerves struck. "Ready?" the blonde lead singer asked. He didn't wait for answers and pressed play. Calum was doomed.

Calum was also still very put off. Luke never showed any signs of discomfort while watching an horror movie. Even back when they weren't famous and still have 12 people gigs. Ever since the tenth grade, the boys had a horror movie marathon that was strictly held on Friday at each other's houses. After becoming famous, they dropped it because there was no time. Even when they did have time, they spent it with their family. However, this week the boys had been given a mini vacation. Three days wasn't enough but who's complaining? Actually, Michael did whine without cheese, but after Ashton brought up their long forgotten movie horror marathon, all of them were excited.

Except Calum. He faked his excitement and on the inside he was strangling Ash for bringing it up. And then Calum remembered. He remembered how Luke was never phased by horror movies. Ever. It was unfair! He was the youngest, at times feminine, and a giant of adorable punk fluff! Calum never understood how Luke remained calm and not jumpy during horror movies.

"Are you okay Cal? You're really tense." warm breath washed over Calum's unexpecting flesh and he shivered. He could feel the goosebumps rising across his neck. Milky brown eyes met crystal blues. 

"Y-yeah I'm fine." the older of the two pointedly looked away and stared defiantly at the screen. Nothing was happening now so he was good. Nonetheless, Luke was right. His body was on edge and he tried to relax. He froze when Luke's jean clad knee bumped his gently. Heat grew from the touch and Calum bit the inside of his cheek. Stupid feelings. Somehow they latched onto Luke, the boy he's grown up with and known since practically forever. 

Trying to find distraction other than the TV (because the movie was steadily getting creepier), Calum turned his over to the opposite couch where Ashton and Micheal were. The two were quietly curled up together with both of their attention on the screen. Calum gave a small fond smile before jumping when screams came from the TV.

"Oh shit." he heard Michael say. Next to Calum, a certain blonde lead singer remained rock silent. 

"No you idiot! Why would you in the house??" Ashton's voice chirped in the air a few minutes later. 

At this point Calum was out of things to look at without being confronted with. And it was only ten minutes into the move. He was fucked. The bassist flinched when something dropped over his shoulders.

"You sure you're fine?" it was Luke. And Luke's arms. Calum had no way of relaxing now.

"I'm peachy. Just watch the movie." the Kiwi snapped quietly. He was thankful for the dark so Luke couldn't see his flushed face. 

"You're not watching the movie." Luke stated quietly. 

DENY.

"Of course I am."

Good job Calum.

"No you're not. You're fidgeting and looking everywhere besides the TV." Luke paused while Calum was inwardly cursing up a sailor storm. The blonde blinked and leaned closer to his band mate. "You're not scared are you?"

That broke Calum out of his inner war. Luke barely twitched when Calum punched his side. "No you twat! I'm-"

"Oi! We're trying to watch the movie over here so pipe down." Ashton said to them, voice slightly tone with irritation. Calum was thankful for the drummer because Luke quieted down instantly. However, his warm arm did not budge from Calum's shoulder. Usually Calum would have thought nothing of it but ever since his feelings for the youngest band member became more than brotherly, he can't help but be acutely aware of the muscles he feels from Luke's arm. He can't help but feel the scorching warmth Luke gives him whenever he's close. 

Calum has no control over his emotions and truthfully, it's become a drag. Speaking of drag, Luke drew Calum closer to him until they were meshed together snugly. Calum, shocked, looked up at the younger boy but Luke had his attention turned back to the TV. Calum forced himself to chill and slowly went lax under Luke's arm. Of course that was short lived after a scare from the movie made him leap out of his skin. 

"For God's sake." Luke muttered. In a matter of seconds Calum found himself on his side with Luke behind him spooning him with his arms wrapped around Calum's middle. Calum was surprised to say the least but oddly, he found himself relaxed in Luke's long arms. He felt secure despite facing the TV. Luke had him pulled tight against his broad chest (which was very comfortable by the way) while wrapped up like some child in the younger boy's protective arms. "Be still." the blonde whispered into Calum's ear and his hot breath covered Calum's visible skin with goosebumps. 

Tentatively Calum wrapped his slender fingers around Luke's arms and raised them up from his middle to his chest and pulled them in close as if they were a teddy bear he was cuddling. Behind Calum, Luke shook his head slightly in amusement and settled back to continue with the movie. It wasn't long before Calum wiggled around in his arms to face him and pushed his squishy face into his neck. Luke didn't comment, not even when he felt hands bunch up his shirt. He just tugged the smaller boy closer and rested his chin atop of a head full of dark hair until the movie ended.


End file.
